


Whispers in the Night

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [192]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Dementia, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the pups…  Oh, the pups are her salvation.  They appear at her side at the slightest sound she makes if she needs them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 August 2016  
> Word Count: 386  
> Prompt: whisper  
> Summary: But the pups… Oh, the pups are her salvation. They appear at her side at the slightest sound she makes if she needs them.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set nebulously two months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was actually hard to write for me. There are so many things about dementia and strokes that I don't know, and trying to explain that through this character whose voice has technically been taken from her is a fascinating challenge for me. I hope that I did it justice…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The nightmares cause the most trouble when she's locked into the catatonia linked to what the doctors all call her dementia. None of them are willing to look into the reality of what happened to her, and no one believes her when she's lucid. Thanks to John's deep pockets and corrupted friends for so long, the medical community is happy to stick with the original erroneous diagnosis and overlook the poison she knows was in her system at the time. The resultant damage is close enough to the misdiagnosis to be plausible, and that's what they'll treat.

She sometimes wishes there was a way to go back in time and fix the situation. But, given that's a hopeless pipe dream, she does what she can to keep the clear moments as long as possible. She knows that the boys won't fight the doctors; another reason to be grateful to Ann and the rest of this new family of hers. They understand her struggles and do what they can to make the transitions from awareness to its lack as easy as possible. But they can't be with her every moment of the day or night. They have lives of their own to tend to, as well.

But the pups… Oh, the pups are her salvation. They appear at her side at the slightest sound she makes if she needs them. She would give them names, but it's never felt right to do so. So she just refers to them as the pups. The fact that young Jacob started calling them the puppies on his own makes her smile. He loves them like friends, despite the very real danger they pose to some people. Their loyalty runs deep to more people than perhaps wise, but they never stray from their original duties. 

No one truly understands the pups or their purpose like she does. She suspects that this new family of hers is beginning to realize it more with each passing day, particularly Damien, Ann, and the delightfully cynical James. One day, when she can manage it, she'll write out or dictate the story as she knows it. That's information that should be shared with the people that need to know it.

For now, she's content to relax while her pups keep their charges safe through the night.


End file.
